


And so Icarus fell

by subscribe_to_techno



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, The tags will but updated as we go along, TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ghostinnit, no beta we die like tommy in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subscribe_to_techno/pseuds/subscribe_to_techno
Summary: He looked down at the molten lava, bubbling far below the ledge that he was sat on. How tempting it was to just let go and fall, let himself be consumed by the boiling heat and melt away.TW for suicide and mentions of abuse/manipulation
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Comments: 27
Kudos: 469





	1. Prologue

It was a dumb idea, yes. But why should he care? It’s not like anyone else gave a fuck about what happened to him. It wasn’t like any of them cared.

He had been gone for weeks, and no one had given a single shit. No one came to visit him. No one came to his party.

The heat was stifling. Sweat was dripping down his face, mixing with his tears.

He was just tired, so, so tired. His wings were folded behind his back, after all, he had no intent of using them. It wasn’t like he’d need them where he was going. He let out a bitter laugh.

He looked down at the molten lava, bubbling far below the ledge that he was sat on. How tempting it was to just let go and fall, let himself be consumed by the boiling heat and melt away. But, he still had some things to do first.

He watched as a Ghast flew past. It seemed to either not see or ignore him. Either way, he was grateful. He wanted to take things into his own hands this once. While the Ghast would be unable to kill him in a way that would matter, it would still disrupt the process. He could see a piglin looking at him in interest. He tried to ignore the way it reminded him of his brother.

He wondered what Technoblade would think if he saw him now. So much for ‘dying like a hero’. He was pitiful. Oh how far he’d fallen since they’d last seen each other. Alone, not a single person caring for him. Exiled from the nation he helped to create.

He looked at the compass he had attached to his belt. It was going haywire, spinning around in circles. He placed the compass on the ground, wincing slightly at the touch of the burning hot metal. The compass served only to remind him of what he lost. Of what had been taken from him. The homesickness stabbed through him like a rusted knife. 

He grabbed the book and quill he had kept secret, hidden in a chest far away from all the other things he had hidden away. He was ready to write his final goodbye. 

He scrawled down his last words messily, the hot ink melting over the page. He talked about the pain he felt in exile, his thoughts on the country had left behind, and about how, while what Tubbo did hurt, he couldn’t hate him. It was painful, but Tubbo was his best friend. He could never hate Tubbo. He just wanted his best friend back, but that was never going to happen. Not in this life.

He placed down the book, and blinked back the mostly evaporated tears. He let out a sardonic laugh, and let himself fall backwards off the ledge.

_ “It was never meant to be,” _


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno hears that his brother is missing, so he goes to look for him.

The heat of the Nether didn’t bother Technoblade. Being a half-piglin, half-human hybrid meant that the hot weather felt normal to him.

He had heard that his brother was missing, and so, he was searching. He might not admit it often, but his family was important to him, and so when he heard that Tommy had run off and not been seen by anyone for the past week, he quickly made his way to Nether to look for him. Tubbo’s compass wasn’t working properly, so Tommy couldn’t be in the overworld. If Tommy wasn’t in the Nether, there was only one other thing that could have happened. He shivered at the thought.

He walked across the netherrack, trying to ignore the anxiety spreading through his stomach.

He was looking around for any clue that his brother was still okay. His hopes were fairly low. The Nether was a dangerous place, and from what he heard, Tommy hadn’t been in the best mental state. He just hoped he wouldn’t be too late. 

He approached the Crimson Forest, still slightly dizzy from the portal. It wasn’t healthy to go through portals too much over a short period of time, but what other choice did he have? He needed to find his brother, and sleeping in the nether was impossible for anyone with even the smallest bit of human genetics. It was rather irritating. 

At the least he was grateful for the fact that he learnt how to communicate with the piglin folk of the area when he was younger. One of them had mentioned seeing Tommy around when he had first gone missing. At least he knew that Tommy had at the very least been in the area. It gave him, while not a lot, something to go off.

His ears perked up as he heard footsteps approaching him. 

“I heard you were looking for a human child?” He stopped in his tracks.

“Yes. My brother went missing a week ago. Have you seen anyone?” A mix of panic and hope shot through him. 

“Yesterday I saw a creature, vaguely resembling a human. Most likely a ghost of some kind. They were young, that much is certain.” 

“Ghost? What makes you say that?” He tried his hardest not to let his panic show through his voice. _If they saw a ghost, then, that would mean Tommy was-_ He shaked at the thought.

“The child’s skin was dark grey, as if they had been burnt badly. They also had wings, if that’s any assistance. There’s no way that child is human, at least, not anymore,” 

Technoblade tried his hardest to calm his breathing. It could be a coincidence, maybe the Piglin had been seeing things. 

“Where did you see this kid?” He demanded, throwing all formality to the wind. Tommy had wings. There wasn’t much of a doubt in his mind. He tried to stabilize his breathing.

“Near the Great Ledge. I think that the child has been around there for a while now,” Techno ran. He hoped to god he wasn’t too late, but he didn’t like his chances.

The first thing he saw was the compass, which looked as if it was almost melting, and the notebook on the ground. He picked up the compass, and hung it from his belt. He tried to ignore the tears beginning to fill his eyes. He opened the notebook carefully, and scanned the page slowly, confirming his fears.

“Hey, uh, what’s your name? I think I recognise you from somewhere,” 

“Tommy?” Technoblade turned around. It was definitely Tommy. He was different though. His skin was now a dark grey colour, charred and burnt beyond repair. His wings, which once had a nice baby blue sheen, were now glowing orange, and seemed to almost be made out of lava. 

“Is that my name or yours? I don’t really remember much if I’m being honest,” The ghost asked curiously, head tilted to the side. He was hovering a foot above the ground, eyes glowing orange. 

“I- that’s your name, yeah. What happened to you?” Techno asked, even if he knew the answer already. He was still in shock. His brother had done that to himself. His brother had been going through so much, and Techno wasn’t able to be there for him.

“I dunno. Just woke up like this about- two days ago? I dunno. Time is weird here isn’t it?” Tommy laughed to himself. 

“Right. Well, I think I can guess what happened,” Techno frowned.

“Hey do you know how I can get out of here? Cause it’s not very nice here, but I’m kinda lost,”

“Yeah, I know how to get out of here.” Techno offered a sad smile at Tommy.  _ God, how will I explain this to Tubbo, _ he thought to himself. He shook his head. No time to think about that now.

“So, who am I? What am I like? Also, I recognise you, but, I don’t actually know your name,” 

“Right, right. I’m Technoblade. You’re my brother. Do you remember anything?” 

“Not really. I remember a beach. Someone wearing green, I think they were my friend? And, I remember this one place. It was made out of wood,” The ghost shrugged.

“Green? Do you mean Tubbo?” 

“Who’s Tubbo?” A beat.

“He was your best friend. You seriously don’t remember him?”

“No, I don’t think so. I don’t remember the name of the person in green but, I don’t think that was it. I think, I think his name was something else, but- I'm not sure what. It’s just out of my reach,” Tommy frowned.

“Wait- Dream?” Technoblade’s eyes widened when Tommy nodded unsurely. “Trust me, Tommy. Dream is not your friend,” The notebook had proved that. Dream was a lot of things, but kind or a friend? Certainly not.

“Oh. Alright then big man. If you say so,” Tommy shrugged. Techno narrowed his eyes. Tommy wasn’t usually the type to believe so quickly. It just went to show just how different ghosts tended to be from who they used to be. 

Techno grabbed the compass and passed it to Tommy.

“This is yours,”

“Really? What does that say on it- Your Tubbo? Wow, we must have been close. It’s a shame I can’t remember him,”

“I’m not surprised. Our other brother, Wilbur, is also a ghost now. He doesn’t remember much about when he was alive. Though, he does remember a lot more than you do. Maybe you’ll remember more with time?” Techno asked, more to himself than anyone else. 

“Hmm, maybe! Maybe we should go somewhere that might remind me more?” Tommy suggested.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll take you to L’manberg then,” 

“L’manberg?”

“Of course you don’t remember- L’manberg was the country that you and our brother Wilbur created. You’ll have a lot more memories of there then you will of anywhere else,” 

“Well I guess we should get going then, eh Techno?” Tommy grinned. Techno winced internally. Now he had to prepare himself to tell everyone else as well.

“I guess we should, Tommy, I guess we should,”

Techno gestured for Tommy to follow him, and started to make his way down the cobblestone path back to the portal. Back to L’manberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought to write lol. Anyways hope you enjoyed the story so far!!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cold in L’manberg, and the president was scared.

It was cold in L’manberg, and the president was scared. The clouds rolled through the sky, thunder booming and rain pouring. 

He clutched onto a small bee plush, running a hand through his hair. He was just a kid. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be president. He didn’t want to exile his best friend. 

He let out a shaky sob. The plush toy was worn, a a gift from Tommy when they were little. A testament to their friendship. He remembered the day he got it.

  
  
  


_ “Hey Tubbo! Look what Wilbur and Techno helped me make you!” Tommy ran over to Tubbo, grinning brightly at his best friend.  _

_ They had been best friends ever since he was found on the side of that road. He didn’t remember much of his family before that, so it was hard to miss them. Besides, Tommy was enough of a brother to him anyway.  _

_ Tommy waved the plush in his face. It was bright yellow, and while the stitching was a bit clumsy, it didn’t look as if it was about to fall apart. _

_ “You told me you like bees, right? So me and Wilbur made you one!” He felt like he belonged. He might not have been properly adopted by Phil like Tommy had been, but Tommy was his brother. Nothing could change that. _

_ “Thanks Tommy! That’s so cool! I’ll bring it with me everywhere!” Tubbo grinned back. _

_ “Come on! Dadza said we could go exploring for a bit, as long as we take Wilbur with us!” Tubbo stuffed the bee into his backpack. _

_ “So boys, where will we be going today?” Wilbur asked, attaching his sword to his bag. _

_ “Let’s find a dungeon!” _

_ “A dungeon? Well, Dad did say anywhere, so, why not,” Wilbur shrugged. _

_ “Yes!” Tommy cheered. The brothers walked down the path to the mines, Wilbur in front to make sure they wouldn’t get ambushed by hostile mobs. _

_ “Tubbo, you have my pickaxe, right? Let’s get digging boys!” Tommy and Tubbo chattered for hours as Wilbur dug a path through the stone. _

_ “Wait! Wilbur! I think I just saw some mossy cobblestone! Dad always said to look for loose cobblestone if you’re looking for a dungeon! Do you think this might be it?” Tommy jumped excitedly.  _

_ “Okay then. Stay back boys, let me destroy the spawner before you enter, alright? You have your armour on, right? Hold your swords up, maybe we’ll find you guys some cool loot!” Wilbur broke the cobblestone, and threw a torch onto the ground to delay the spawner from summoning more zombies. There seemed to be around 5, so they’d be able to make quick work of them.  _

_ Wilbur jumped down into the dungeon and hacked at the spawner with his pickaxe. Tommy helped shoot a few arrows at the zombies that were approaching Wilbur, and Tubbo helped place a few torches down.  _

_ “Quickly! The chests!” Wilbur shouted. Tommy and Tubbo jumped down, and quickly gathered all the items from the chest, Tubbo not stopping to do up his bag, focused on getting out of there. _

_ “We got it Wilbur! Hurry!” Tubbo clambered up onto the stairs and pulled Tommy up.  _

_ “Tubbo! You dropped something!” Wilbur passed the plush bee back to Tubbo before scaling the wall.  _

_ ‘My bee! He must have fallen out of my bag! Oh no, now she’s all dirty,” Tubbo frowned. _

_ “We can wash her when we get home! You don’t need to worry Tubbo, she’ll be fine!” Tommy beamed. _

_ “Okay, well, let’s look and see what we found in that dungeon,”  _

_ “Yeah!” Wilbur gave Tommy a fistbump. “Let’s see what you boys got from your first ever dungeon!” _

_ “Is that a music disc?” Tubbo peered into Tommy’s bag. _

_ “Wait- seriously? It is! Oh my god! It’s a disc Wilbur! We got a disc!”  _

_ “Woah, that’s so cool! What’s it called?” Tubbo looked at the disc. Most of them had a name engraved, just where the music stopped.  _

_ “Mellohi! That sounds like a cool name! I wonder what it sounds like! C’mon Wilbur, let’s get home! We gotta see what it sounds like!” Tommy bounced happily.  _

  
  
  


A tear rolled down his cheek. There was a reason Tommy cared about his discs, after all. They were special. They were important for a reason. 

He looked down at his compass, tightening his grip on the plush. He hoped Tommy was okay, but he didn’t have high hopes.

Either Tommy was in the nether all alone, or he was dead. Either way, the chances that Tommy would be okay were slim.

  
  
  


_ “Tubbo.” Dream opened the door, a look of rage clear on his face. _

_   
_ _ “Dream? What’s going on?”  _

_ “Tubbo. I’m going to ask you now, and I’ll only ask nicely once. Do you know where Tommy is?” _

_ “Wasn’t he with you?” Tubbo’s eyes widened in panic. _

_ “Well, he was. But, he’s missing, so I thought it would be likely he ran back to L’manberg,” Dream accused. _

_ “I didn’t know he was missing, he’ll be okay, right? He’s not hurt?”  _

_ “I’m sure he’s fine. What we need to focus on is finding him, we don’t want him threatening L’manberg’s peace, do we? He seemed fairly upset at you last I checked,” Dream shrugged. Tubbo scowled. _

_ “It’s your fault I had to exile him. I didn’t- I didn’t want this. I didn’t want him to hate me…”  _

_ “But you’re the one who chose to listen to me. You put L’manberg over your friendship. That’s on you, not me,” _

_ “I- I guess you’re right,” Tubbo muttered. _

_ “I’m going to go look for him. You stay in L’manberg,” Tubbo couldn’t see Dream’s face, but he could imagine the sickeningly fake caring grin that accompanied the equally malicious tone in his voice.  _

_ “Yeah, okay. I’ll do that,” Tubbo ran a hand through his hair, worry pooling in his stomach. He knew he couldn’t trust Dream, but he didn’t even like to think about what should happen to him if he didn’t listen. _

  
  
  


_ When he woke up the next morning, his compass was going haywire. That settled it. He had a messaging system set up with Philza, a complex redstone machine he had spent hours building. He had it in place for situations like this, if he absolutely needed to contact him or Technoblade.  _

_ He spent an hour sitting at his desk, head full of thoughts of what might have happened to Tommy, whether he was okay or not. _

_ “Tubbo?” Techno knocked on the door. Tubbo quickly ran to the door. _

_ “Technoblade?”  _

_ “Phil said you wanted help finding Tommy?”  _

  
  
  


Tubbo shivered, the room cold and silent, save for his tears. His mind was racing, worry coursing through him. He couldn’t shake the feeling. He just wanted sleep. The sun was glaring through his window, but he just didn’t want to stay awake. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened to Tommy. He hugs his pillow, tears streaming down his face.

Five minutes later, the doorbell rings.

Five minutes later, his world collapses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if this is terrible I did not edit this cuz attention span go brrrr, if I made any spelling or grammar errors/mistakes do tell me sdkjjksdjdskkjsdjsjd


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy go back to Techno's house to find Ghostbur, then start to make their way to L'manberg

“C’mon Tommy, we need to go to my house first,” Technoblade tried to stop Tommy from walking off.

“What’s that? They kinda look like you, but only kinda,” Tommy pointed to a piglin child, that was looking at his wings in interest.

“It’s a piglin. I’m a piglin-human hybrid, that’s why they look similar to me,”

“It looks like it likes my wings,” Tommy giggled childishly. 

“Yeah, gold is a precious resource here. Gold can be melted to help Piglins heal, plus it has a cultural significance as well,” Techno shrugged. “As such, if you have gold, or really anything that looks similar, they’ll leave you alone,”

“Huh, my wings do look kinda gold don’t they? Hi! What’s your name?”

“They can’t understand you. They don’t exactly speak English,”

“Oh. I wish they understood me. That would be nice,” Tommy shrugged.

“Yeah. Let’s get going Tommy, we need to go to my house before we can go to L’manberg,”

“Okay!” Tommy smiled, following closely behind Techno. 

Techno walked down towards the portal, kicking at the loose cobblestone, Tommy close behind him. He wrapped his cape close around him, trying not to dwell on the fact that now, not only one of his brothers was dead, both of them were.

“So, Techno, you said we’re brothers, right? You don’t seem to be talking that much, you know,” 

“Sorry, I just, have a lot going on in my head right now,” 

Tommy was just so different from who he used to be. He remembered the boy who wanted to be a hero. He had compared Tommy to Theseus, telling him that cautionary tale, but he never imagined that Tommy would die so young. Tommy was so different. While he was still talkative, he was much less loud. It was strange. He was still Tommy, but at the same time, he wasn’t. He was so much different.

They reached the portal fairly quickly. Tommy looked at the portal curiously, hovering slightly above Technoblade.

“So, we just go through there? I kinda remember what that is but at the same time it’s a bit fuzzy you know?”

“Just follow me, kid. Just follow me,”

“Okay!”

Techno stepped into the portal, preparing himself for the dizziness and nausea he would feel crossing between dimensions. No matter how many times he travelled between the nether and the overworld, he never got used to the sensation.

He stepped into the swirling violet and let the cold wash over him. He stumbled slightly as he stepped out of the portal, motioning for Tommy to follow him.

“Woah, it’s so different here,” Tommy looked around at the snow, scooping some up with a barely corporeal hand, watching as it melted. “Back where I used to live it was all red and hot and shit,”

Techno smiled slightly. Even if Tommy didn’t have all his old memories, he was still Tommy. He might have been slightly different, but he was still the same kid deep down.

“Follow me, we need to go my house to pick up Wilbur before we can go to L’manberg,” Techno could feel snow seeping through his boots as he trudged through the snow, Tommy gliding close behind him. Soon enough the light from Technoblade’s house grew nearer and nearer. As they approached the cobblestone path worry and guilt mixed in Techno’s stomach, causing a wave of nausea to flood over him.

“Is this yours?” Tommy asked, pointing at the house.

“Yeah, it is,”

“Woah! It looks so cool! Did you build it yourself?” Tommy gushed, awestruck.

“Yeah, I did,” Technoblade shrugged.

“So cool!”

The two approached the door of the house, as Technoblade looked through his pocket for the key. He opened the door, and ushered Tommy inside.

“Ghostbur? Where are you?” He called out, taking his shoes and cape off as he entered the living room.

“Techno! Hello! You’re back! Have you found Tommy?” The ghost asked, smiling happily at Technoblade.

“Sort of,”

“Hello! You’re my other brother aren’t you?” Tommy asked.

“Tommy? Did you- Did you die Tommy?” Ghostbur asked, frowning in concern.

“Yeah- I- I did. I don’t remember much about what happened though,” Tommy said, appearing nonchalant to his own demise.

“Tommy- I- What happened to you?” Ghostbur floated over to his brother, examining the burnt skin and molten gold wings. Tommy just shrugged, wings fluttering slightly as he moved his shoulders.

Technoblade cleared his throat.

“I found him near one of the cliffs in the nether. It’s one the Piglin folk nearby refer to as the Great Ledge. I think I can infer what happened,” Techno tried to keep his voice from wavering, taking a deep breath in.

“Oh no, no, no, Tommy- You- You didn’t…” Ghostbur’s mouth widened slightly in shock.

“We need to go to L’manberg to find Tubbo. Do you want to come with us, Ghostbur?” Technoblade asked, voice uncharacteristically gentle.

“Yes, I’d like that. Hey, Techno, do you want some blue?” Ghostbur offered.

“Sure. We should probably get going now,” Technoblade said, “We need to get to L’manberg as soon as possible,”

“Okay! Let’s go then!” Ghostbur smiled.

Technoblade felt himself get lost in thought as he started to begin packing extra supplies for the long journey to L’manberg. It would take about a day of walking, so they needed to get started as quick as possible. Techno glanced at the jukebox sitting on the dusty bookshelf.

_“Hey! Dad! Techno! Look what Wilby, Tubbo and I found!” Tommy waved the disc excitedly._

_“Wilbur! Did you let the boys explore the caves? You know how dangerous that is!” Phil scolded._

_“Well we’re fine aren’t we? Stop worrying so much Dad!” Wilbur was always a reckless kid. It pissed Techno off. Phil constantly expressed his worries that one day, Wilbur would go exploring and never come back, or one day Tommy and Tubbo might follow him and end up getting hurt. Wilbur’s bravery might be a blessing, but it was also his greatest flaw._

_“Dad, can you wash this for me? It fell out of my bag and now it’s all dirty,” Tommy held out the stuffed bee that Techno had been helping Tubbo make less than a day ago._

_“Sure, kiddo. I’ll do that now,” Phil shook his head, giving a look to Wilbur._

_“Hey! Techno! Look at the disc! We found it ourselves!” Tubbo grinned._

_“Do you want me to take it to the jukebox and you can listen to it?” Techno offered. Tubbo and Tommy nodded, eyes wide. Techno gestured for them to follow, leading them to the lounge room. He looked around for the jukebox, pulling it out from on top of a bookcase._

_He put the disc into the jukebox, and let it play. The tune was a lot more sombre than he had expected, but Tommy and Tubbo were growing up, so there wasn’t much of a doubt that they’d find more cheerful ones eventually._

_“It’s pretty cool isn’t it Techno?” Tommy smiled proudly. Technoblade ruffled his brother’s hair affectionately._

_  
“Yeah, it is, but don’t expect for Dad to let you go exploring with Will by yourself for a bit. You’re still kids, he wants to make sure you’re safe, Tommy,” Technoblade shrugged._

_“Aww, that’s not fair!” Tommy pouted._

“Hey, Techno? Are we ready to go?”

“Yeah, just give me one second,” He pulled himself out of his thoughts.

Tommy and Ghostbur followed Technoblade as he made his way to the door. 

“Techno! Here’s your coat!” Tommy passed his brother his coat, smiling widely. Techno muttered a thanks.

Phil and Ghostbur often questioned why Technoblade chose to live in the snow, when he, being a Piglin hybrid, was extremely susceptible to the cold. He just enjoyed the solitude. It was easy enough to enchant his house to stay at a temperature warn enough for him, and his coat was made specifically for him, covered with spells to keep the cold out and the warm in.

_“Hey Techno! Can I try your coat?” Tommy asked, attempting to carry a red jacket that was far too big for him._

_“It won’t fit you, y’know,” Techno laughed as Tommy struggled not to drop it._

_“I know, but I wanna be cool like you!”_

_“Sure, you can wear it. Here, let me help you,” Techno helped Tommy put his arms through the sleeves, and stifled a laugh when Tommy tripped over slightly on the bottom of the coat and fell over, unable to use his arms to catch his fall due to the fact that the sleeves were far too long for the 10-year old’s arms._

_Tommy sat back up, pouting._

_“I told you it would be too big,” Technoblade laughed._

_“Fuck off,” Tommy scowled._

_“Oh god, you’ve been hanging out with Wilbur too much. Don’t say that around Dad, he’s already mad enough at Wilbur for sneaking you guys out on adventures every three nights,”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Tommy gave his brother a playful grin. “Wilbur told Dad to ‘piss off’ the other day and Dad got super angry at him for using that language in front of me, it was really funny,”_

_“Ha, I wish I got to see that. Now, give me my jacket back before you overheat or cover it in feathers. I’d rather not have to spend three hours trying to wash it,” Techno waited for Tommy to give him his jacket back, then continued talking. “You know, before long you’ll have to start getting specially made jackets rather than just folding your wings behind your back and putting your coat on over them, it’s going to start getting uncomfortable to coop up your wings like that Tommy,”_

_“Yeah, I know, but I don’t want people to see my wings when I can’t even do anything with them yet!”_

_“You just have to wait for them to grow in. As soon as they’re big enough, Dad said he’d teach you how to fly, remember?” Technoblade brushed small feathers off from the inside of his coat._

_“I don’t wanna wait! I wanna fly Tubbo to the forest to see his bees! I wanna show everyone how cool I can be!” Tommy groaned impatiently, running a hand through his hair._   
  


_“I know, Tommy. You just need to be patient,” Technoblade laughed._

_“But I don’t wanna be patient! I wanna fly now!”_

_“You’ll be able to soon, Tommy, trust me,”_

A few of the molten feathers from Tommy’s wings fell on to the ground of Techno’s cabin, fizzling as they slowly dissipated, leaving burnt imprints on the ground.

Technoblade walked outside, the other two following him.

“To L’manberg!” Ghostbur cheered.

Ghostbur and Tommy followed Techno as night fell and darkness covered the land. Before long, they were deep inside the forest, the only light to be seen was the soft glow of Technoblade’s lantern and Tommy’s wings.


End file.
